The present invention relates to benzocycloheptaisoquinoline derivatives, to intermediates used in their preparation, and to processes for preparing these compounds.
The benzocycloheptaisoquinoline derivatives of this invention possess valuable pharmacologic properties. For example, the compounds exhibit useful central nervous system depressant, anticonvulsant and antiinflammatory properties. Especially noteworthy are the central nervous system depressant properties of the compounds. More specifically, the benzocycloheptaisoquinoline derivatives of this invention have a more favourable separation of useful central nervous system depressant effects from ataxic properties and undesirable autonomic nervous system effects that are possessed by most other such depressants. In addition, the benzocycloheptaisoquinoline derivatives possess a low order of toxicity.
The combination of attributes stated above renders the benzocycloheptaisoquinolines of this invention useful and desirable s therapeutic agents.